maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Follow the Rainbow
V.E.N.O.M. goes to Ireland to find the treasure of Brian Boru at the end of the rainbow. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Matt stops Scott from adding lighter fluid to a barbeque fire, as it could explode. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Julio Lopez - Streamer (first appearance) *Calhoun Burns - Gulliver (first appearance) M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Firefly (first appearance) *Raven (first appearance) **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger -Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha *Manta Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Paddy *Mike Quotes "Boy, Mike, don't these sheep eat anything but grass? I'll take a double cheeseburger any day." "Y-you'd take a double cheeseburger every minute if you could." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "By the curl of a leprechaun's nose! I'll not be believin' it." - Mike "May the curse of a leprechaun's thousand fairydarts pierce your black heart if ye be disturbin' the gold guarded by the wee people." - Mike "Hey, what happened to your fancy talk?" "W-what do you mean? I always talk good." "You said it!" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "These tire tracks could only belong to one set of vultures: V.E.N.O.M.!" - Matt Trakker "Mayhem's not going to pull any wool over my eyes!" - Matt Trakker "I should'a called you 'T-Crab'." - Scott Trakker "You know what they say: easy come, easy glow." -T-Bob "Close your mouth, Rax, before a bat mistakes it for cave." - Vanessa Warfield "I won't take any more lame-brain excuses from a lame-brain!" - Miles Mayhem "Thanks, Calhoun. With your mask and laserbolts from Spectrum here, we sure 'Lepra-conned' V.E.N.O.M." - Matt Trakker Satoisms None. Continuity *First episode featuring Calhoun Burns, Julio Lopez and their vehicles Raven and Firefly. *Cliff Dagger and Miles Mayhem use Piranha as an escape vehicle after Sly Rax conveniently abandoned it. Conflicts *Scott is in and out of sea water several times but his hair and clothes never look wet afterwards. *When Mayhem orders Dagger to 'Move these rocks, now!', Dagger is illustrated with black hair, then returns to his normal bald look for the next shot. *Sly Rax's mask is shown lowering onto his head in a split-screen shot, even though his motorcycle doesn't have a roof like the other vehicles. *When Thunderhawk drives off the cliff before transforming into jet mode, the shadow underneath the vehicle remains the same in the air as when it was on solid ground. *Scott sadly blinks after his father tells him and T-Bob to 'wait in here' but his eyelids are not colored in, leaving only an outline of his eyes moving over them. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker and Mike (Shepherd) *Mark Halloran as Cliff Dagger and Sly Rax *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Paddy *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Calhoun Burns and Julio Lopez *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jina Bacarr